Life in Erebor
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BOFA: Thorin, Fíli and Kíli live, but Thorin is hurt badly by Azog. When he recovers, he has a very important question to ask Bilbo. Thorin/Bilbo, Kíli/Tauriel. Warnings and everything inside


**Title: Life in Erebor**

**Summary: SPOILERS FOR BOFA: Thorin, Fíli and Kíli live, but Thorin is hurt badly by Azog. When he recovers, he has a very important question to ask Bilbo. Thorin/Bilbo, Kíli/Tauriel**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Thorin/Bilbo, Kíli/Tauriel**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Family **

**Warning(s): intense kissing, implied sex **

* * *

><p>Bilbo couldn't believe they had done it. They'd succeeded in their quest to the Lonely Mountain and reclaimed Erebor. Thorin had been badly wounded by Azog in the process, but the healers had said that the dwarf king would live, and completely recover.<p>

When Bilbo had found Thorin laying injured on the ice, his heart had skipped a beat and he ran over to Thorin. "I am so very sorry, Master Baggins," Thorin had said, reaching up to touch his face.

Bilbo could still taste the salt of the tears running down his cheeks as he knelt down beside Thorin. "Shhh," he said, leaning into Thorin's touch. "Don't try to talk." He kissed Thorin's hand.

That was the first time he'd ever seen Thorin cry. "You are worth more to me than all the treasure in Erebor," Thorin had said, "including the king's jewel."

Bilbo's jaw had dropped and his tears streamed faster. "I love you, Thorin," he sobbed.

"I love you so much, my Hobbit," Thorin murmured, and his eyes had closed, leaving Bilbo weeping at his side.

Gandalf had found them minutes later and healed Thorin. Thorin had been in a coma for the longest, most agonizing week of Bilbo's life. Bilbo hadn't left Thorin's side for a second. And when Thorin woke, Bilbo was the first that the King Under the Mountain saw.

Bilbo had been sobbing with his head on Thorin's chest when Thorin woke. "Master Baggins," he'd mumbled weakly, wrapping an arm around his weeping hobbit.

Bilbo lifted his head in awe. "Thorin!" he gasped. "You're awake! Gandalf, Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel, he's awake!"

People came rushing in at once - the healers, Gandalf, Thorin's nephews, Tauriel, who now lived with them in Erebor, the rest of Thorin's Company.

"Bilbo, you should leave," Tauriel suggested. "Thorin can only handle a few people surrounding him at a time, he's very weak-"

"No," Thorin said, his voice dangerous, and he grasped Bilbo's hand in his. "I want my hobbit by my side." Bilbo blushed.

"I agree, Tauriel," Gandalf said. "Thorin should have Bilbo with him. Our burglar makes him stronger." Bilbo flushed even redder at this.

It took a long time - too long, Bilbo thought impatiently - for everyone to stop fussing over Thorin. "Gandalf, I need to have a word with Master Baggins," said Thorin. "This cannot wait."

Gandalf ushered everyone out of the room without an argument, smiling knowingly at them before closing the huge door behind them. Bilbo smiled down at his dwarf king and stroked his sweaty black hair, "What's so impor-"

Thorin interrupted him with a kiss, cupping Bilbo's cheek in his palm. Bilbo's eyes opened wide and then they closed, and he kissed Thorin back deeply. "I thought I'd lost you," Bilbo whispered against Thorin's mouth, pulling away.

Thorin's blue eyes glistened with tears. "You will never lose me, Master Baggins," he said. "I swear it."

"I love you, Thorin," Bilbo choked out through his tears.

"I love you more than anything, Master Baggins," Thorin said, smiling up at Bilbo.

They kissed again and Thorin pulled his hobbit down on top of him, showing Bilbo just how much he loved him.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Thorin and Bilbo lay together in Thorin's bed cuddling. After a while, Thorin sat up and Bilbo said, "Everything okay?"<p>

Thorin wrapped his arms around his lover's bare waist. He smiled and kissed Bilbo softly. "Everything is perfect, my love," he said, "but there is something I must ask you."

Bilbo tensed. He didn't like the sound of that. But he said, "Of course," despite his fear of what Thorin might say. Thorin took his hand and the nervousness and fear in his eyes filled Bilbo with concern. "Thorin, what is it?"

"Bilbo...my love, you are the light of my life, my reason for living. I don't know how I would ever live without you, nor would I want to." Bilbo's heart broke and he opened his mouth to speak, but Thorin said, "Shhh. Listen first, my love. I wish to marry you, to spend the remainder of my life with you, to annoy you-" -at this they both laughed despite their tears- "-for the rest of our days. And I want you to rule Erebor with me by my side."

Bilbo opened his mouth, and then closed it. He lunged forward and kissed Thorin, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Yes," he said through his tears. "Yes, I'll marry you, I will." They kissed again and when they broke the kiss Bilbo rested his head against Thorin's bare chest. "I would be honored to marry you."

He looked up at Thorin, who smiled. "My queen," teased the King under the Mountain, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bilbo flushed scarlet. "Be quiet."

"You dare tell your king to be quiet?" Thorin pushed Bilbo down on the bed, but they were both giggling like idiots.

"Oh, I dare." And Bilbo promptly smacked Thorin upside the head with a pillow.

Thorin's eyes widened in surprise and Bilbo stifled a giggle. "That's it, Master Baggins!" Thorin laughed and hit Bilbo with a larger pillow, breaking the feathers inside it. "You're going to regret this!"

"I really won't!" Bilbo said as he triumphantly hit his lover on the head with a pillow, covering their bed in feathers.

Little did they know that outside, Fíli and Kíli had heard the commotion when they passed and Kíli pressed his ear to the door. "Uncle's finally gone mad," he declared.

He and Fíli giggled and crept away from Thorin and Bilbo's door before they were caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I saw The Battle of Five Armies on Thursday and I absolutely LOVED it. I especially loved all the Bagginshield moments like when Bilbo showed Thorin the acorn he'd carried with him all the way to Erebor and Thorin had looked at him with such love in his eyes...awwwww...and I will admit I cried when Thorin died, I did. It was literally the saddest death I have ever seen. <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Updates soon :) **


End file.
